


кухонная политота

by BellJorg



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, повседневность, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: политический срач за чашечкой чая
Kudos: 3





	кухонная политота

как обычно и бывало, они начинают политический срач. после того, как звучит фраза «достоевский говнил и капитализм и евреев», они решают прерваться — кен кидает в них сухарики последние двадцать минут, и наконец попадает эрику в лоб.

чай уже холодный, но не становится от этого противным — какой-то ягодный и сливочный, из подарочного набора от лео. они пьют жадно, большими глотками — настолько важной они посчитали дискуссию, чтобы отвлекаться на такие мелочи. кен показательно−недовольно качает головой, закатывая глаза — светлые пряди спадают ему на лицо и забавно пушатся. «ты на одуванчик похож», — задумчиво мямлит эрик, прикусывая остывшей шарлоткой — её сегодня, обжигая пальцы через дырявые прихватки, приготовил кайл.

кен ими недоволен, конечно. собрались обсудить же совсем не политику, а новость про следующую игровую консоль, системные требования нового assassin’s creed и кривой оптимизон первого watch dogs. «да в мире такое творится, — бормочет в чашку кайл, — я спать не могу по ночам». эрик давится шарлоткой и почти начинает свистеть. кенни ухмыляется: «признай, спать тебе по ночам не даёт не политика», — и смеётся, сияя щёлочкой меж передних зубов. «возможно, — кайл не отрицает, привыкший к любым подколам, — но когда картман назвал меня врагом режима…».

по телевизору крутят музыкальный клип из двухтысячных. на улице темным-темно, и завывает вьюга — не видно улочек и домов по соседству. к утру лёд скуёт дороги — в кроссовках ещё не холодно, но очень скользко. они будут спешить на остановку, хватая друг друга за плечи. эрик обязательно упадёт и утянет за собой кайла, кенни будет закидывать их снегом, пока его не свалят рядом. возможно, они так никуда и не поедут — вернутся мокрые, с красными щеками и ледяными руками.

кен отвлекается от погоды за окном, когда кайл звякает ложкой, с упрямством размазывая тирамису по блюдцу. эрик, размахивая куском шарлотки, как дирижерской палочкой, довольно вещает с набитым ртом.

— … здоровый народный организм борется с заразой.

кен слышит тихую трель дверного звонка и спрыгивает с кухонной тумбы на ледяную плитку. он незаметно стаскивает пушистые тапки эрика, и шлёпает ими в прихожую — это, спустя три часа ожидания, приехал стэн. кен наблюдает, как он топчется на пороге, стряхивает с себя налипший снег и вступает в лужу чистыми носками, которую сам же и оставил. стэн морщится, будто это несчастье — его не первое, но определённо не последнее за день, и протягивает кенни пакет.

они проходят на кухню, где кайл и эрик продолжают свой бессмысленный спор. кен достаёт рулет, снеки и замороженные наггетсы; мельком прислушивается к аргументам эрика, прерывает их (на самом интересном)

— мальчики, никакого антисемитизма на моей кухне.

и ставит чайник. снова.


End file.
